Cold Front
In the Temporal Cold War '' |image= |series= |production=40358-011 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Stephen Beck and Tim Finch |director=Robert Duncan McNeill |imdbref=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0572192 |guests=John Fleck as ' Silik', Matt Winston as ' Temporal Agent Daniels', Michael O'Hagan as ' Captain Fraddock', Joseph Hindy as ' Prah Mantoos', Leonard Kelly-Young as ' Sonsorra' and Lamont D. Thompson as ' N.D. Alien Pilgrim' |previous_production=Fortunate Son |next_production=Silent Enemy |episode=ENT S01E11 |airdate=28 November 2001 |previous_release=Fortunate Son |next_release=Silent Enemy |story_date(s)= 9 September 2151 |previous_story=Fortunate Son |next_story=Silent Enemy }} Summary Enterprise investigates a stellar nursery with several ships inside. Hailing one, they encounter a group on a pilgrimage to the Great Plume of Agosoria. Every eleven years, one of the protostars emits a neutron blast that the pilgrims consider a sacred event. Captain Archer invites the pilgrims to visit Enterprise. In Engineering, Commander Tucker explains the Warp 5 engine to the pilgrims. One alien disconnects an antimatter junction, and his arm morphs, revealing him as Suliban. As Enterprise tries to go around a plasma storm, a bolt strikes the ship and causes an antimatter cascade that almost reaches the reactor, but is stopped by the disconnected junction. Tucker detects the sabotage in the junction, but does not suspect any of the crew. Crewman Daniels informs Archer that he believes one of the pilgrims is Silik. . In his quarters, Daniels tells Archer he is not Starfleet but from the 31st century, commenting that the people who command Silik in the Temporal Cold War are from an earlier century. He comments that he has been sent to capture him, and asks for permission to tie his tracking technology into the Enterprise's internal sensors. Silik appears to Archer in his quarters and claims that Daniels' group was responsible for the antimatter cascade, and that the Temporal Accord is a lie. In Engineering, Daniels detects Suliban bio-signs, but is surprised and shot by Silik. T'Pol and Tucker summon Doctor Phlox to revive the now unconscious Archer. Archer asks Tucker to use Daniels' sensors to locate Silik while he and T'Pol visit Daniels' quarters to study the database that Archer saw earlier. It is gone. Silik escapes to Shuttle Bay 4, and refuses to surrender the device, so Archer shoots it from his hand. Silik opens the bay doors and freefalls to a waiting Suliban shuttlepod, and Archer asks Lieutenant Reed to seal off Daniels' cabin and any temporal secrets it may hold. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # muas on Wednesday, November 28, 2001 - 6:19 pm: When Archer is taking the space tourists on a tour of the ship, and Phlox was showing them sickbay's imaging screen (where you go in the chamber, and it takes an image of your body...) he says "you'll be glad to know you're in perfect health." But how does he know, if he's never seen these aliens before? There is obviously nothing on the screen to indicate anything wrong. # SMT on Wednesday, November 28, 2001 - 7:23 pm: It was just a trifle presumptuous for Archer to ask for Captain Fraddock's(sp?) name by saying "Mister …?". You never know with this new life you're seeking out. Captain Fraddock obviously looks and sounds male. # Maybe I forgot something from Broken Bow, but how would Archer know that Suliban get genetic enhancements as rewards? The teaser in this episode was our clue. Did Archer learn it from the Shadowy Guy, and I forgot it (at least in this timeline)? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 30, 2001 - 10:00 pm: Phlox examined the dead Suliban in sickbay in Broken Bow, and told Archer they received genetic enhancements. # PaulG on Wednesday, November 28, 2001 - 7:27 pm: Daniels sure brought a lot of technology from the future. You would think they would take precautions to avoid them falling into the wrong hands. For instance, if Daniels doesn't give a code in 24 hours, they self-destruct ala Mission Impossible. I wonder… That could cause all kinds of additional problems – alarms going off, small fires, etc. # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, November 28, 2001 - 9:38 pm: The movie they watched seems to indicate that science fiction, in some form, will survive after deep space exploration and contact with aliens. Yee-haw! LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 30, 2001 - 10:00 pm: From the title, Night of the Killer Androids, it seemed to me that it was an old movie, possibly from mid 20th century, than a new one. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, November 29, 2001 - 2:01 am: What was it that Phlox said he celebrated at the Vulcan Embassy? I thought he might have said Tal-Shiar which would be odd since I believe that is the name of the Romulan secret police. Elizabeth on Thursday, November 29, 2001 - 8:18 am: I was also suprised about Phlox's statement that he celebrated a holiday at the Vulcan Embassy. He apparently either celebrated Tal Shiar, the Romulan Secret Service, (as Keith Morgan said) or he participated in Tal Shaya, the ritual Vulcan homicide by neck snap (see the TOS episode Babel). In either case he should be arrested. Sparrow47 on Thursday, November 29, 2001 - 8:49 am: Regarding just what Phlox did with the Vulcans, remember that at this time, we don't know anything about the Romulans! So "Tal Shiar" could mean something completely different to the Vulcans. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 30, 2001 - 10:00 pm: He said he attended the Tal-Shanar at the Vulcan Consulate. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise